Project Orion
by ALPHAWOLF117
Summary: Humphrey is taken by the U.S. military at a young age to be tested on with super soldier serum. (Humphrey is Kate's older brother. After Humphrey is taken Winston and Eve adopt Lilly to lessen the pain)
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Humphrey is taken by the U.S. military at a young age to be tested on with super soldier serum. (Humphrey is Kate's older brother. After Humphrey is taken Winston and Eve adopt Lilly to lessen the pain)

Unknown POV

I remember the day so clearly as if it were yesterday. I was playing with my sister in the valley. The whole pack was down there today for some reason, of which I still don't know. I was about to play tag with my sister and her friends when out of nowhere a huge shadow covered the valley. Everyone noticed it and we all looked up only to see...well... something, something l had never seen. I later came to learn that it was called the TR6 Telos. It was massive, spanning the entire width of the valley and then some. It was a giant V shaped craft with 5 lights on its under side. The sight of this was scary but what sent chills down everyone's spines is that it had made no noise at all. I remember feeling something hit me then seconds later everything went black. I woke up in a strange place. It was dark but cozy. I remember seeing a creature I had never seen before. It walked on its hind legs and had weird paws with funny looking claws. It's face was sunk in and had no muzzle nor did it have a lot of fur on its body besides its head. I soon came to know what these creatures were called...Humans.

Welp this is it for now. Stay tuned in for the next chapter.


	2. the veil lifted

Humphreys p.o.v

I felt as though someone had smashed my skull in. My head ached, I felt something cold beneath me. I looked down to see a shiny material, it was smooth to the touch and it was cold, very cold. I pondered this strange material for a bit until i decided to look around. Where am I? I looked up to see a strange place, this...this place was beyond anything i had ever seen. The walls were a shiny white with various instruments, the purposes of which i could only guess. I saw other pups on the thing i was on. I decided to look around. I jumped down and began to walk towards the closest wolf. She was grey with a white underbelly, she looked like she was asleep. I noticed another strange thing. It was a rectangle but it had these wavy lines on it, these lines went up and down in almost a rhymatic pattern. Next to these lines were strange symbols. Before i could continue with my thoughts i heard a noise. I looked over to where the noise had came from and noticed that the wall had opened. But what caught my attention most was the creature that was entering this place. I never saw anything like it before. It walked on two legs, the creatures face was covered by a white, well...i honestly don't know. The creature began to walk over to the other pups. It examined them closely,as well as the strange glowing rectangle. When it got to where i was it suddenly became highly alert and began to search for me. I didn't know whether this creature was a threat or not so i made a judgement call. I approached it. Before long the creature noticed me. It bent over and picked me up with great care. It took me out of the strange den. We went down a long pathway which was like the den i was in, a bright white with strange glowing tubes. We entered another den but this one was different. There were those weird rectangles but they covered the walls on one side. In front of them was another one of these creatures. It stood up and approached the other creature holding me. That's when it spoke. "Hello there little one, can you understand me?" i was shocked that this creature spoke wolf tonge. "How can you speak wolf? More importantly what are you?" i asked or more or less demanded. The creature smiled after i spoke. It was almost like he had a sense of pride when i was able to understand them. "Well to answer your question, the reason that you can understand us is because we put a neural interface directly into your (termonalogy for the language center of the brain). To answer your second question, we are Humans. I was confused by this. "What is a human? What are you going to do with me and those other pups, and why did you put something in my head?" i asked. This time the other human spoke up. "A human is what we call a mammal. We are the apex predator of this world. If we want to eat something we go out, kill it and eat it. Now don't worry about you and the other pups. You guys are going to be part of an experiment which, if successful, could pave the way for future super soldiers. As for the neural interface, its allowing you to communicate with us as well as manipulating your brain in order to speak our language. So tell me little on what is your name?" "my name is humphrey, i was the first born of the alpha and first in line to become the next alpha. I was born in the western pack of Jasper Park, Canada. When will i be able to go home?" The humans seemed to sadden while i toldthem this. "I'm sorry to say this but you will most likely never see your home or family again. There is no going back from this. All you can do is move forward and accept what will come." one of the humans said. I began to cry, i didn't want to believe it but i knew that what the human said was true. I'd never see my family again. I stopped crying, remembering what the human said, to keep moving forward. So i decided to ask. "What is going to happen to me now?" the human looked back at the glowing rectangles then back at me. "As of now you're officially part of the U.S. military black project program, welcome to project Orion Humphrey."


End file.
